Betrayal at its finest
by bloodyxXxrosesxXx
Summary: Jevial D'Ancelet is a new student in Harry's 6th year. It's based in her perspective, more or less. Jev is barely learning many spells, but her power makes even Dumbledoor question if she should be taught at Hogwarts. Jevial has a dirty secret...
1. Chapter 1

"Um... Professor?" I said, trying to keep my messenger carrier to my side without it hitting the tall man beside me.

"Yes Miss D'Ancelet?" He said, saying my last name with perfect accent, only thing was, everything else was English enough.

"Why did it take you so long to find me?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes to the ground.

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but as the mans eyes looked down upon my curly dark brown hair, I needed to hear why, I needed to.

"Miss D'Ancelet, I do believe we do not have the time to talk about this now, you are already late for the third class, with Professor Snape. But tonight we shall get you sorted into your house and you will feel right at home," Professor Dumbledore, stopping in front of a large door, cold iron for the handle.

"Good luck Miss D'Ancelet, you will need it," He said, handing me a piece of parchment.

I walked slowly into the classroom, as about fifty heads turned. I stared at the sea of black cloaks and suddenly felt very out of place. I looked down at my ripped blue jeans, my white hippy shirt my mother had given me, and my different shoe laced vans as I walk towards who I presumed to be Professor Snape.

He gave me a dirty look as I handed him the piece of paper, and I watched his eyebrows go up into his greasy hair. I hoped he wouldn't be as bad a teacher as he looked.

"Miss D'Ancelet, are you sure you are… ready for such an advanced class?" He said, a sneer appearing upon his lip.

"Sir..." I began; I must tell you I was terrified. This man, these people were all different then my friends in America. "I am ready for this, I studied and the Headmaster thinks me good for this level". I tried to sound as nice & respectful as I could, but this man wasn't exactly what I would call comfort.

"Ok, you will be seated next to… Hmn… Mr. Potter" Potter… Potter… where had I heard that name?

I walked over to the boy; he was wearing the Hogwarts cloak, and thick-rimmed glasses. His dark black hair was pleasing, shaggy and messy. I couldn't see the color of his eyes until I sat down.

I looked around, every pair of eyes was on me, and it was frightening. I hoped that these people would be my friends, not my enemies like so many other kids. The boy next to me, poked me sharply in the arm, and handed me a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Today class, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Professor Snape started, "We will be making the Toadstool Venom Cure, and I will be testing it on one of you. You and your partner will need to come up here and get this…" His words were lost to me, as my eyes caught another pair. A boy, he had bleached looking blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that made me melt. He winked at me; making me smile sense the first time I saw my picture of my mother.

"Umm..." the boy next to me said, interrupting my little moment, "You need to go up there".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am not all here today," my strong American accent strange against the beautiful accent of the natives here. "I'm Jevial by the way, most people either call me J or Jevs, but I don't care."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said holding out his hand. He was very friendly and his green eyes were very handsome. I shook his hand lightly and quickly let go. We walked up to the Professor, and got the slimy toadstools.

Harry read aloud from the book, and we began to mix in ingredients. I looked at Harry's book to make sure he was doing everything right, I didn't want a cauldron to blow up in my face on the first day.

"No, no" I said, taking the spoon from him, "If you always stir clockwise you get a blatant formula if you are using toadstool, if you stir clockwise then counter clockwise its more colorful" I said, showing him.

"Oh, thanks J", he said smiling. I looked over at the boy with the pale hair's cauldron, it was a perfect color. I smiled as he caught my eye, and I looked quickly down at my own, now turning a tickle-me-pink.

We spent the greater half hour exchanging tips, Harry telling me about strange ingredients from England, and my stranger ingredients from Brazil, Mexico, and New York.

Harry told me about his parents, and that they were dead. And how he lived with his Aunt and Uncle for eleven years. I didn't want to know what happened to his parents, and he didn't really seemed to really want me to know. I told him about how I lived in New York more then half my life, and in between Mexico and Brazil. I told him how Dumbledore couldn't find me, and had only found me a few years ago.

"Up 'till now I have went to Beauxbatons, but I didn't fit in" I said, blowing out the fire with my wand. "I only went for about a month, my mother never wanted me to be a witch, I never found out why."

"Yea, two years ago Beauxbatons came to the Triwizard cup, it was pretty horrible" Harry said shrugging. He seemed like he was keeping a really big secret, I wondered what it was. Professor Snape called our samples, now a bright green in our cauldron.

Luckily he had Harry test it out, and it worked second best in the class. The first was a bushy haired girl with a load of books. Third came the blonde haired boy's, who had come up to me.

"Hey," he said, holding out a pale hand, "My name's Draco Malfoy".

"Jevial D'Ancelet" I said shaking his hand. To my surprise it felt warm, and soft.

"That's French, from a older line of the Royals, am I correct?" He asked in French, perfect toned.

"Woi, woi!" I said clapping my hands! Some one here spoke French, and sounded fluent.

"Yea, me mum taught me, I'm not perfect with it, but I think it's the most beautiful thing on earth, 'cept of course a few exceptions."

"Am I one of your 'exceptions' Draco?" I said, a smile coming across my face, my dark eyes glowing.

"Well, you will find out soon", he said, just as the final bell was ringing.

I had to admit, I skipped to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch Dumbledore told me to sit where I please, and a bunch of dark haired girls at the Ravenclaw table beckoned me.

"Hi!" Said an Asian looking girl, with dark eyes and hair, "My name is Cho Chang and these are my friends, Mandy, Padma, and Nicky," she said pointing to three girls.

"Hi, my names Jevial, but you chicks can call me J or Jevs, I don't really care" I said taking a seat next to Cho. I looked at Padma, "Hey aren't you in my Potions class?" They all giggled.

"No, that was my twin sister Parvati," she giggled, making me blush. I was such an idiot. I looked around, seeing more eyes look at me, strangely most of them boys… I saw Draco & waved a little bit, he smiled a little tad, winking again. I looked around, hunger over coming the urge to eye flirt.

After a wonderful fulling lunch, the only bad part was the tasteless pumpkin juice to which I would have rather eaten my left foot then drink; I was full. I had one more class, Charms. I hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself in that class; I still hadn't completely mastered my wand.

"Take out your wands please, we are learning the disappearing spell, wands ready," said the tiny man on a stack of books, flicking his wand, "_Maxeallo_".

I pulled out my wand, hoping I wouldn't blow anything up.

Please don't blow anything up, please don't blow anything up! I thought to myself. I raised the Maple NINE-inch wand, containing a piece of star and a fairy wing, a one of a kind.

"_Maxeallo feather_!" I said aloud, my heart beating, I didn't want to look like a fool! To my astonishment the feather disappeared from the small book I had placed it on.

"Very good, Very good Ms. D'Ancelet!" Said the tiny man, his high voice squeaking. I glowed with pride; I had done it third in the class, again that fluffy haired girl beating me. As I looked at her she came up to me, and for some reason looked at me like I was like a dog in a beautiful dog competition, to my surprise she said:

"I'm Hermione Granger, I've seen you today, you are very good".

"Umm… thank you?" I said not knowing what to say or to do. "I'm Jevial D'Ancelet."

"Well, c'ya around Jevial", she said realizing this conversation was going to go nowhere. I breathed a sigh of relief, have these people never seen an American?

Finally after what seemed like hours, the final bell rang, I was so relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was walking towards the great hall, a ghost ran at me. I screamed and ducked as he crackled with laughter.

"I made the big first year piss her pants, naughty naughty Peeves I am," he laughed, "You better watch out for Peeves big first year, you will need it!"

"Pardone moi?" I said, regaining my wits, "You should be the one watching your back, I have no fear of poltergeists".

"Ohh… The big first year has a temper, what are you gunna do?" He said, floating around my head. This was beginning to bug me…

"_Ashiotas devicio_!" I said pointing my wand at Peeves, my patience gone. With a shrivel and a scream Peeves turned into a small silver box on the floor. I bent down and picked up the box, pretty proud of myself.

"So you do have talent," said a drawling voice, scaring the wits out of me. I whipped around, pocketing the small trinket I had just won. It was only Draco Malfoy.

"Of course I have talent," I said sticking out my tongue, "I am no muggle". He laughed as he walked over to me.

"You know, if I were you I wouldn't say that in front of Dumbledore, he is a muggle lover", he said folding his arms behind his back in a fashionable manner.

"Yes, I know this, but Dumbledore knows my dislike of them, and of their lies" I said popping in a piece of gum. "Do you want a piece?"

"No thank you, why do you hate them?" he said, rather casually to my likes.

"My mom is one," I said, just shrugging. Out of nowhere Draco took a step back, utter terror on his face.

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT… PURE?" He screamed at me.

"Pure?" I said, surprised at the outburst.

"A pureblood, you sick coward," he said utter hatred upon his face.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" said a voice, breaking the silence between us. I looked behind me, and saw a tall man, he had to have been a teacher I hadn't had yet.

"No, I was just leaving," Draco said whipping around. I sighed as he turned the corner.

"Thank you, he just blew up," I said breathing in a sigh of relief. "Hey can I ask you something?"  
"Yes miss?" he said looking down into my eyes, a smile crossing his face.

"What's a pureblood?" I asked, trying to sound normal, but tears where welling in my eyes.

"Hmn… it means not of both wizard and witch birth, like one of your parents were a muggle", he said, choosing his words carefully.

"That doesn't make any sense, why does it matter?" I said, kicking a piece of crumpled up parchment.

"I do not know, but the Malfoy family isn't exactly 'pure', they just act it. I believe there isn't a witch nor wizard alive today who doesn't have at least a but of muggle blood in them".

"Oh… so… oh," I said, hoping I didn't sound like a fool.

"Don't worry about Malfoy, his father is a brainwashed maniac, he was in you-know-whose closer ring", he said putting in a piece of a purple gum.

"Who? Oh you mean Voldemort", I said shrugging, opening my message bag on my side, containing a several display of things including, but not limited to; a quill, a pencil, a spiral bound notebook, a small ball, a portfolio, and a many other assortments.

The man choked on the piece of gum he had just put in his mouth, and looked at her with a stunned look on her face, his eyes bulging.

"I…" he coughed, "only know two people in this world who would utter that name, I beg of you, do not say it in front of me".

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's habit."

"That is one habit many people are going to wish you to break", he said, looking down at me, I hoped my hair wasn't too greasy at the roots.

My eyebrows shot up in annoyance, these people are too scared to say what is only the truth.

"Sir, I am afraid of one thing, and Lord Voldemort is not one of them, he is a pansy or he would have reeked destruction already. To fear his name is only a small infuriation of the real fear you hide within yourself."

The teacher walked away, leaving me in the hall looking at my silver box.


End file.
